Song of the Rain
by SapphireSpade
Summary: The rain gives off the sad moment of times, but also gives off the romantic times. Rated T just in case. Suck at summaries, I know! Shindou x OC [Old Title of it: Prism's Drabbles]
1. Song of the Rain Pt 1

**This one-shot is for my OC, Hanaraki Akara.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

******Name: Hanaraki Akara**

******Nickname: Aka-chan**

******Age: 13**

******Appearance: Scarlet hair that reaches to her waist kept on a ponytail and has violet purple eyes.**

******Personality: Sweet, shy, and caring**

******Family Members: Hanaraki Akoro (older brother, 24 years old),Hanaraki Atono (father,deceased),Hanaraki Aminaka (mother,deceased)**

******History: her parents died during a car accident when they were going to her older brother's game when she was 3. Luckily she survived in the accident, but she's very injured. Her older brother blamed himself for that accident and he quits soccer never going to do that again to his sister. 10 years her brother had a job at the hospital, leaving her living alone.**

******Crush: Shindou Takuto**

******Is she in Prism Stars: No (auditioning)**

******Song she'll sing: ****Hoshi no Mukougawa by AKB48**

******Plot: A romance and hurt/comfort ********story**

******-It was raining hard after school and soccer practice was cancel. Akara was about to go home but she forgot her umbrella and her older brother, Akoro was at the hospital so he won't able to pick her up. Shindou asked Akara if she wants to stay over at his house. Akara hesitates about Shindou's offer, but accepts it anyways. During her stay at Shindou's, she started to feel homesick.**

* * *

___Shindou x Akara_

___Song of the Rain_

* * *

Hanaraki Akara, a thirteen year old girl with scarlet hair that reaches to her waist that is kept on a ponytail and violet purple eyes was on her way home, but it was raining. Usually it was sunny in the afternoon, but later on it was getting dark and began to rain.

Since their was no soccer practice, everyone including Momo and Mamera had went home. As for Akara, she forgot to bring her umbrella because she didn't know it was going to rain. She wants to call her older brother, Akoro to pick her up from school, but she doesn't want to bother him when he's working at the hospital. Akara sighed and thought that she can wait until the rain has stop.

"Akara-chan, why are you still here?" a voice said behind Akara.

Akara turned around where that voice comes from. It was Shindou Takuto, who was on his way home holding an umbrella. True that Shindou has a crush on Akara, but the scarlet haired girl didn't noticed it. She was oblivious to his feelings.

"Shindou-senpai, I was waiting until the rain stops." Akara said as she stares at the clouds. It reminds Akara's past.

_~Flashback~_

_A two years old scarlet haired girl who was under the bridge at riverbank with a thirteen years old with garnet haired boy who's holding a soccer ball in his hands. It was raining while their were playing soccer_

_"Ako-nii, its raining~." the young scarlet haired girl pouted to her older brother, Akoro._

_"Daijoubu, Aka-chan! It will stop raining than you know it! Even it didn't stop raining, we can still played soccer!" the garnet boy encourage the young Akara with a smile._

_ "Hai, Ako-nii!" Akara replied to Akoro._

_~End of Flashback~_

That goes unnoticed to Akara, who is daydreaming when Shindou tapped her shoulder. Akara look up to see Shindou.

"Where do you live?" Shindou asked.

"Eto... just a few blocks from here." Akara replied.

"Are your parents coming to pick you up?" Shindou asked again.

Akara didn't say anything and looks away after Shindou ask the question that involves her parents. Getting no answer from the scarlet girl, Shindou was confused.

'Did I said something wrong?' he thought.

The two didn't said a word. All that they can hear is the rain pounding down on the concrete. It say silence when Shindou breaks the ice.

"If no one isn't going to pick you up," Shindou began as he blushed, "you can stay over at my house if you want."

Akara was startled about Shindou's offer. It's her first time going to someone else's house. Usually she stayed in her own house while Akoro works late at the hospital.

"Sh-Shindou-senpai, you don't have to." Akara protest.

"Everyone had gone home and I'm the only one here. So, you can stay over at my house until the rain stops." Shindou told Akara.

She hesitantly accepts Shindou's offer. Shindou smiled and sighed in relief, afraid that she'll say 'no'.

"Okay, let's go." Shindou said as he grabbed Akara's hand and pulled her closer to the umbrella so she won't get wet from the rain.

Akara's body become stiffed when Shindou grabbed her hand. She can feel the warmth of Shindou's hand. It kinda felt good, though. It didn't go notice to her that Shindou was blushing madly.

'This is going to be a long way home.' Shindou thought.

**~Time Skipped: At Shindou's House~**

"Uwa~ Shindou-senpai, your house is incredible!" Akara awed when she saw Shindou's house.

Shindou blushed by Akara's compliment about his house. "Y-you really think so?" he stammered.

Akara smiled and nodded 'yes'. It was the first time Akara had seen Shindou's house. For someone like Shindou, he must been a rich kid there.

Shindou on the other was really the first time he brought a girl to his house. He was really calm on the outside, but the on the inside he was panicking. 'I hope I won't do something embarrass in front of Akara.' he thought.

After Shindou and Akara stepping into the house, they were greeted by the servants.

"Welcome home, Shindou-sama." the servants greeted Shindou.

That didn't go unnoticed to the servants because Shindou was blushing red. Akara on the other hand was surprised.

Shindou cleared his throat. The servants look up to see Shindou and then they noticed Akara was right next to him.

"Oh? A guest?" one of the servant inquired.

"Hai, this is Hanaraki Akara. She'll be staying over for today." Shindou told the servants.

"Souka." the servants bowed saying, "Its an honor to meet you, Hanaraki-sama."

Akara becomes nervous. "H-hai. I-its nice to meet you, too." she stammered and bowed a little.

Shindou guided Akara to the guest room where she will be sleeping over night. He offered his clothes to Akara since both of their school uniforms need to be washed.

**~ A few minutes later~**

Akara was in the guest room calls her older brother, Akoro on her cellphone to let him know that she is going to stay over at Shindou's place.

_"Hello?" Akoro called._

"Onii-chan, its me Akara." Akara replied.

_"Aka-chan. How are you going?"_

"I'm at Shindou-senpai's place. He wants me to stay over until the rain stops. Is that okay?" Akara asked.

_"Sure. Its alright. I'll pick you up when my work is done." Akoro said._

"Hai. I'll be going now." Akara said and she ended the call. She look at the window, still raining hard. Akara wonders if its okay sleeping in someone's house...er, mansion that is?

Shindou peaked through the door to see Akara, who's looking out in the rain.

"I wonder how Okaa-san and Otou-san are doing?" Akara whispered to herself.

It wasn't quiet enough for Shindou that he just heard it.

'What does she meant about her parents?' Shindou thought.

* * *

**It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I guess this one-shot story will be longer so I'll either put it on two-shot story. So~ what do think? Have any thoughts of this story? **

**And P.S., don't tell Kirino about this... He also had a crush on Akara in IE GO Live Start.**


	2. Song of the Rain Pt 2

**Ladies and gentlemen (if there's some), I present you part 2 of Song of the Rain!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO or the song, except Akara (OC). **

**Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to Level-5 and Hoshi no Mukougawa belongs to AKB48.**

**Lyrics: stage 48 studio 48 / hoshi no mukougawa . html**

**Just remove the spaces and add dot, net and (/) between (48) and (studio).**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

While staying over at Shindou's mansion, Akara went to the guest room and stared out the window. It still raining and the clock says 8 o'clock pm, which is already night time. Akara couldn't get her mind off about her parents. 10 years ago when their going to her older brother's, Akoro's soccer match. But then an accident had got in their way, taking her's and Akoro's parents' lives away, when Akoro blamed himself for the accident and quits soccer, the one that he once love to play, and a few years later, Akoro had been working all day in the hospital makes Akara all alone since then.

Tears began coming out of her eyes. Akara

A knock on the door, caused Akara to snapped out of her daydream and wiped her tears away.

"Come in." Akara replied. Akara turns her head to see Shindou who had opened the door.

"Akara, daijoubu?" Shindou asked the Scarlet Haired Girl with a worried look on his face.

"Shindou-senpai, I'm alright." Akara smiled a bit, not to worried the Brunette. Shindou can tell that Akara is lying. He saw a shed of tear right in the corner of her Violet eyes.

"Akara, if there's something bothering you please tell me." Shindou said.

"But I'm alright. There's nothing to worry about." Akara protested.

Silence in the air while the rain still pouring outside. Shindou sighed and turned his back to Akara. He was about to head to the doorknob, but he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He turned his head to see Akara, holding his sleeve of his shirt. Her eyes are hidden behind her bangs.

"Aka-" Shindou was cut off when Akara pulled him into a hug. The brunette was blushing crazy by the Scarlet Haired Girl's actions.

Akara wrapped her arms around Shindou, pressing her face against the other's chest. Shindou doesn't understand why Akara is hugging him, but soon realized he felt something wet on his chest.

'Is she crying?' he thought.

"Please..." Akara muffled as she grips on Shindou tighter. "Please don't leave me...Stay with me, please..." she whispered.

Feeling his shirt got even wetter, Shindou grip on Akara tight as her's.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." he soothes her.

**~10 min. later at Shindou's room~**

After Shindou had comforted Akara, he lead her to his room. Akara was sitting on his bed, not even wanted to face Shindou after what she did. Shindou offered Akara a cup of tea. The Scarlet Haired Girl accepts it and took a sip of it, but didn't make eye contact on the brunette.

"Shindou-senpai," Akara spoke. "I'm sorry what I did a few minutes ago..." She felt guilty of her actions. All she wanted is someone who will always be there for her.

"It's okay," Shindou reassured. "It's just that you felt very lonely and I thought that maybe I can help you."

"I see. Arigatou..." Akara took another sip of her cup. "Nee Shindou-senpai, about the question you asked me at Raimon."

"The one that I asked about your parents?" Shindou asked.

Akara nodded and stared at her cup, seeing her sad expression reflecting on the tea. "My parents are dead..."

Shindou's eyes widened. No wonder she didn't answer his question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that." Shindou apologized.

"It's okay." Akara replied.

"How did they died?" Shindou asked softly.

Akara took a deep breath and told Shindou about her past.

"When I was 3 years old, me and my parents were on our way to my older brother's soccer game. But, another car run over us and killed my parents. I was lucky that I survived since I got out of the car, but I was very injured. Akoro, my older brother heard about the accident and then started blaming himself for that accident. He quits soccer so he won't do it again to me."

A tear rolled down on Akara's cheek.

"After my parents died, I started to have a fear of cars. When I was 7 years old, my brother had a job at the hospital. He's been working everyday, from morning till late. I didn't have anyone to keep me comfortable. I always been living by myself. I was alone, not wanting to make friends since then. But when I tranferred to Raimon, I made friends with you and the rest of the team. Even though I was happy about it, I was still lonely in my own world..."

"Akara..."

Shindou stood up and went to his piano. He took a seat behind his piano and started to play.

Akara recognized this music. "Hoshi no Mukougawa" from Prism Stars. **(A/N: Hoshi no Mukougawa by AKB48.)**

Soon, she didn't knew she was singing along with the piano that Shindou was playing.

**(Insert Hoshi no Mukougawa by AKB48 on Youtube.)**

_kokoro no dokoka ni_  
_hitotsu hoshi ga aru_  
_unmei no hito_  
_sundeiru to oshierareta_

Akara stood up from the bed and walked towards to Shindou who is playing the piano. She sat next to him as she continues to sing.

_kanashii toki ni wa_  
_tentai bouenkyou_  
_sora ni mukete_  
_mada mienai_  
_ai wo sagasu_

Shindou could feel Akara's prescence coming near him. He started to blush when he heard Akara's sweet voice singing along with the piano he's playing.

_haruka kanata_  
_dareka ga ki ga tsuitekuretara_  
_toki wo koete_  
_itsuka wa tadoritsuku_  
_hikari no MESSEEJI_

_machigai naku koko ni iru yo_  
_me wo fusetetemo_  
_kyozetsu shiteiru no ja naku_  
_bukiyou na dake_

_machigai naku matteiru yo_  
_wasureraretemo_  
_guuzen ga_  
_kitto kasanatta toki_  
_anata ni_  
_aeru hazu_

The voice of Akara's plus the piano playing by Shindou's made a perfect harmony. One thing they didn't know is that their hearts are beating in sync whenever their bodies went closer to each other as the music continues to play.

_mirai no jibun wa_  
_doko ni iru no deshou?_  
_shiawase sou ni_  
_kurashitereba ii no dakedo..._

Akara didn't felt lonely when she started to sing. Usually she sings to herself, but didn't sing when someone plays the music. This is the first time she did.

_gonengo ga mieru_  
_tentai bouenkyou_  
_nozoku yuuki_  
_watashi ni nai_  
_okubyou mono_

_tooi kodoku_  
_kuuki mo mizu mo sonzai shinai_  
_fukai yami ni_  
_itsushika yokogitta_  
_kibou no nagareboshi_

_itsumade datte koko ni iru yo_  
_fuan ni natte mo_  
_zetsubou shiteru no ja naku_  
_yume wa miteru yo_  
_itsumade datte shinjiteru yo_  
_hitorikiri demo_  
_kinou to wa_  
_marude chigau jibun ni_  
_ashita wa_  
_umare kawaru_

Shindou felt relieved that he made Akara felt better. He felt someone is taking a glance at him. He turned his head to see Akara, who is in tears now. But their not tears of sadness, their tears of joy.

_machigai naku koko ni iru yo_  
_me wo fusetetemo_  
_kyozetsu shiteiru no ja naku_  
_bukiyou na dake_  
_machigai naku matteiru yo_  
_wasureraretemo_  
_guuzen ga_  
_kitto kasanatta toki_  
_anata ni_  
_aeru hazu_

Akara began to smile at Shindou, still streaming in tears of joy saying "Thank you, Shindou-senpai." Shindou smile back saying "You welcome, Aka-chan."

_aeru hazu_

By the time Shindou pressed the last key to end the music, he looked at Akara who is still crying in tears. Shindou pulled Akara in a tight hug.

"It's okay. I'm here." Shindou soothes Akara as he wiped the tears away.

"Arigatou, Shindou-senpai." Akara thanked the brunette. "You were always there for me... And you erased all my loneliness..."

Then to Shindou's surprised, Akara's face suddenly became red. His own face becomes red when Akara says, "I love you..."

Shindou couldn't believe his ears. Does Akara really love him? But his best friend Kirino also had a crush on Akara. What will happened then?

"Sh-Shindou-senpai?" Akara inquired, getting no answer from the brunette. But her answer is Shindou had captured her lips with his own. A blush come across Akara's face. Is it a dream? But the kiss feels so real.

Akara can feel Shindou's hand clutching on her hair as he deepens the kiss gently. She wrapped her arms around him, gently kisses him back. They both parted for air, both foreheads are glued together.

"I love you too, Aka-chan. I love everything about. Your amazing and beautiful. I love you with all my heart." Shindou said. Akara blushes, even more redder than her own hair.

Shindou then asked Akara if she can sleep with him for tonight, which Akara happily accepts it. They both went in the bed and covered them with a blanket. Akara snuggled in to Shindou's chest while Shindou wrapped his arms around Akara and placed his head on her's.

"Oyasumi, Takuto-kun." Akara said.

"Oyasumi, Aka-chan." Shindou replied as he kissed Akara's head.

And so, the two lovebirds went fast asleep.

**~Morning~**

Akoro knocked on the guest bedroom's door to see if Akara's there. He had said that he'll pick Akara up today. One of Shindou's maid had let Akara's older brother in and told him that she's in the guest room. No response, Akoro opens the door to see the room empty, except Akara's bookbag.

"She's not here..." Akoro said as he picks up Akara's bag, "Maybe in Shindou's room?"

The Garnet man went to Shindou's bedroom and knocked on the door. No response again, he opens the door and finds Akara sleeping in Shindou's arms. Akoro smiled when he saw her Baby Sister sleeping peacefully and happily for the first time.

"I guess I can wait longer..." Akoro whispers to himself as he softly closed the door.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Spring: Yatta~! I'm done with the two-shot story~!**

**Aira: 'Bout time you finished.**

**Spring: Heehee~ I was very busy updating Tears of the Butterfly and IEGO Live Start. So everyone, there you have it! Prism's Drabbles won't be connected to the IEGO Live Start because I just got a little bored so I wrote this. I don't know which guy will Akara will ended up with. Shindou? Kirino?**

**Aira: How about Blondie (Riven)?**

**Spring: I'm getting that part! So yea, I have already updated IEGO Live Start so check it out!**

**Kirino: -opens the door with an evil aura- Spring! What the heck did you put there!?**

**Spring: -cringed- 'Shoot! He already founds out!' NO I DON'T WANNA DIE! -runs away from the angry pinkette-**

**Kirino: Chotto mate! -chases after Spring-**

**Akara: Ano, shouldn't we tell Kirino-kun that this two-shot story doesn't connected to the IEGO Live Start?**

**Shindou: He'll figured it out... -Sweat Dropped- Demo, I'm so happy that I have a chance to be with Akara for while. -hugs Akara-**

**Akara: T-Takuto-kun?! -Blushes-**

**Kirino: -evil aura expands and glares at Shindou- SHINDOU! **

**Spring: -stops running- I better finished the IEGO Live Start fast before it gets ugly.**

**Aira: Yeah. Minna, thanks for reading the two-shot story!**

**Spring: If you like to request one, feel free to do so.**

**Everyone: Please Review!**


End file.
